Some of the problems raised by other dart board games may result from the requirement of a multiplicity of darts to be thrown successively by one player for a predetermined number of throws, or a number of relatively movable accessary parts may be required as special markers, flags, lights, scoreboard, audible signals, clocks, and timers, and the like. Mainly, the occurrence of results indicated by moves or throws is often far from reflective of the actual proportionate occurrence of the thrown dart reflected results as they actually happen in true life play of the games represented. No special dart board game has been devised where a single dart may be used by one player until after a succession of throws of varying number, posession of the throwing dart is given over to the opposing player in correspondence with the varying lengths of time between changes from offense to defense in football games.
Also, no football dart game has been heretofore provided with dart board spaces or target area designations in such dart board area distribution that are representative of the vast number of complicated occurrences, and their proportionate occurrence in actual football.